Clash of the Dragons
by BeautifulDarkAndTwisted
Summary: When Kira's recklessness almost causes Sabertooth their reputation, Jiemma orders her to always be accompanied by the Twin Dragons, Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe. Will her personality be too much for them to handle? Or will their time spent together blossom into something more? -StingxOCxRogue-
1. Troublemaker

_**Chapter One - Troublemaker**_

Kira stared menacingly at the Twin Dragons as they took over her mission. Repeat, _her mission._ She never really liked working with other mages, as she found it as a sign of weakness. And people who were weak, didn't deserve to be a part of Sabertooth, Jiemma had said it countless times before. But there they were, and she didn't even know why. Sure, they were part of the same guild, but their help wasn't necessary. She could've easily taken care of this dark guild herself. She knew it, they knew it, even Jiemma knew it. Sting cracked his neck and Rogue exited out of his shadow form, only to turn around and see Kira furious, an ice blue aura appearing around her.

"Really guys? This was my job!" She yelled, causing the remaining standing pillars to slightly shake.

"We have our reasons." Rogue simply stated. "Now come on Kira, we have to get back to the guild."

"Oh, I don't think so. You guys are going to pay." She smirked.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe tightened his grip around her neck as he lifted her from the floor. Kira was shorter than him, but he was now able to be within eye level with her. He stared into her eyes. Blue collided with hazel as she desperately dug her nails into his hands that were tightly wound around her neck. Sting smashed her against the cement wall, leaving a huge dent right behind her. Kira slightly winced from the impact and dropped her hands as she met his eyes once more.

"Is that all you got?" Kira managed to say, despite the damage that he had caused her, along with Rogue Cheney. She smirked. "For a third generation, that's pretty bad." Sting gritted his teeth, she was trying him. Sting knew she loved to do that, get in people's heads and mess with them.

"Don't underestimate me!" Sting frustratingly yelled as he formed a fist with his free hand and drew it back. "I can crush you."

"You just don't learn your lesson huh?" Kira laughed once more before her body turned into water, and escaped from Sting's grip. Sting inwardly cursed as he saw the water slip through his hands and move along the floor. However, Sting quickly lost sight of the traveling water and found himself turning in all directions trying to figure out where she was. Sting was unaware when she returned into her human form, and he was met with a kick to his back that sent him flying forward. He cursed under his breath as he quickly regained his composure and stood up, watching Kira approach.

"I'm afraid you have left me no choice sweetheart." Sting smirked as he begun to activate his Dragon Force, white scales filling his body. He could feel the power surging from within him and he knew. That's it, this was over. She couldn't win now. "Feel the wrath of the third generation."

"Sting, really?" Kira asked as she rolled her eyes. "Did you forget your not the only third generation in Sabertooth?"

Sting hesitated, _fuck. That's right._ She was one as well, just like him and Rogue. Kira just clicked her tongue. A blue aura begun to surround the petite girl and Sting grunted as he felt the power coming from her and her sun kissed skin quickly became covered with ice blue scales.

"Feel the wrath of the third generation." She repeated mockingly.

Sting quickly charged at her, throwing his fists in rapid succession trying to hit her. Sting was fast, but she seemed to only be faster. Kira quickly and effortlessly dodged each of his attacks. Sting was too busy focusing on offense and not on defense. This is when she made her move. She quickly dissolved in water like before and snaked up the Dragon Slayer's body. She made her way up to his neck, and wound around it, the water tightening its grip just like how he had her earlier. Sting clawed at the water, only to have his fingers go through it. Sting dropped to his knees and the white scales that occupied his body disappeared as his air supply was being dragged out of him. Just as Sting was about to breathe his last breaths, she let go. The water flowed down his body as Sting dropped to all fours and furiously gasped, trying to regulate his breathing and get air into his body.

"Aww, what's wrong Dragon Slayer?" She teased as she stood in front of Sting and crossed her arms across her chest. Sting brought his head up to look at Kira. Maroon hair cascaded down her back. Her sun kissed skin was barely covered by shorts that stopped at her mid thigh, a tank top that exposed her stomach, calf high combat boots, and a trench coat. Sting then noticed the growing shadow behind her and he smirked. He watched as Rogue propelled his fist forward, ready to knock her out. However, he wasn't prepared when his fist was quickly grabbed by the girl in front if him. "Nice of you to join us, Rogue."

Rogue then disappeared into the shadows once more, appearing next to Sting as he helped his partner up.

"Kira, stop being stubborn." Rogue pleaded. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Okay one," Kira held up her pointer finger. "You guys did try to hurt me. Two," she raised another finger. "it really didn't work out for you now did it? And three," instead of holding up a third finger, Kira dropped her index finger and pointed her middle finger to the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. "How about you go fuck yourselves?" Kira then smiled viciously, showing her sharp canines.

"White Dragon's Claw!" Sting yelled as he quickly charged towards Kira once more, trying to get her off guard, and he did. A sphere of light connected with her body, causing her eyes to widen as she fell back. Kira was ready to strike back, but she _couldn't._ She couldn't move _at all_. Her chest burned and her eyes fell upon the white stigma that shown on her chest.

"W-What did you do to me?" She growled.

"Doesn't matter. As long as that stigma is on your body, you won't be able to move." Sting bent down beside her, a smirk crossing his face. "Who's the badass now?" He taunted. "Now, I can take the stigma off and we can all return to the guild normally. Or, if you don't want to be nice, I can leave it on and you're going to have to be _carried_ back to the guild. Your choice."

"Like I said, you can go fuck yourself."

"Carried it is." Sting bent down, grabbed Kira, and hook her over his shoulder much to her protest. That was Kira for you, the most stubborn member of Sabertooth.

* * *

The three Dragon Slayers stood in front of Jiemma, Kira with her arms crossed, Rogue emotionless as usual, and Sting smirked because he knew Kira was in big trouble.

"But they disrupted my mission! I didn't need their help!" Kira yelled, her voice echoing through the room.

"I ordered them to. Are you going against my wishes?" Jiemma asked, and Kira immediately closed her mouth. No one dared to question Jiemma. "Kira, your recklessness has caught the attention of the Magic Council. Our reputation is at risk!" Sting fought to keep a laugh inside as he watched Kira get yelled at. "That's why I asked Sting & Rogue to look after you during this mission. If they saw you get reckless again, they were ordered to intervene."

"I wasn't reckless this time."

"Apparently you were, especially to the extent that you attacked the two." Kira didn't respond she just stayed quiet as her gaze dropped to the floor. She knew what happened to everyone who brought Sabertooth disgrace or shame. Excommunication. "As punishment, you are forbidden to go on any missions by yourself until you are deemed fit to do so." Kira snapped her head back up. "Instead, you are always going to be accompanied by these two."

"WHAT?!" Sting and Kira yelled simultaneously.

"Jiemma-"

"It's either that or excommunication. You're lucky I'm giving you another chance Kira." Kira bit her lip and nodded. "Dismissed." The three Dragon Slayers all silently walked out to the main lobby of the guild and there they were joined by their three Exceeds.

"This is all your fault!" Sting yelled. "If only you weren't reckless."

"Hey, do you think I want to work with you? Not a chance!"

"Oh, so you think you're better than me?"

"Actually, I do!"

"Fine then, let's go!"

Rogue sat down on a sofa and Frosch crawled onto his lap as they both stared at the bickering Dragon Slayers. Lector was trying to pull Sting away while Kyo was doing the same with Kira.

"Rogue, are things going to be okay with you three?" Frosch asked, scared that the Dragon Slayers were going to start fighting any time soon since Lector and Kyo were doing a poor job of separating them.

"I think it's going to be a while before they warm up to each other."

"Fro thinks so too."


	2. Motion Sickness

___Here is chapter two! Sorry it took my quite long to update! I've been dealing with school and finals/exams, but lucky for me...SCHOOL IS NOW OUT! :D HOORAY FOR SUMMER! :) Hopefully I will be able to update my stories much quicker now. I'll try my best but I still have activities that I have to attend to as well as homework that needs to be completed for next school year :/ Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this story...well, the little that has been written of it xD Please read and review! Oh and a special thanks to the people for favorited and added this story to their story alerts as well as _**Kyoichi Amaya, xxHoshinoSoraxx,** and** Gkittles **for their reviews!

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Motion Sickness**_

Kira stared menacingly into a pair of green eyes. Those eyes belonged to the person she completely despised the most, Minerva. However as much as she wanted to, she couldn't look away. Minerva had her sitting on the floor right below her, with her hand wrapped around a fistful of her maroon hair, yanking her head back so the two mages looked each other in the eyes.

"Kira, you're certainly not a newbie around here. So I'm pretty sure you are well aware of the rules of this guild." Minerva stated.

"I am well aware." Kira said, trying to wiggle her head out of Minerva's grip, but Minerva had no intention of letting her go just yet.

"Fighting is not allowed in this guild, especially between fellow guild members. But yet, what were you doing?"

"Fighting." Kira snapped back. Minerva just chuckled as she tightened her grip on the Dragon Slayer's hair, causing her to wince. She then brought her lips to her ear.

"I suggest if you don't want to get in more trouble than you already are, you start following the rules around this place." Minerva whispered into her ear. She then harshly shoved Kira down onto the floor, causing her to land on all fours.

"Now, was that really necessary?" Sting asked, causing Minerva to turn her attention away from Kira and towards him.

"I just saved your ass. So, you should be thanking me."

"Saved _my_ ass? Yeah right. I can take care of myself." Sting laughed. But when Minerva just sighed and nodded, Sting was taken back. "Wait, you seriously think _she_ can beat me?!" Sting asked, clearly outraged.

"I don't think, _I know_. Everyone knows Sting. She may not know it, but she has potential. If she only gets rid of her recklessness." Minerva then spun on her heel and begun to walk away from the Dragon Slayers, heading out of the main hall.

"Just because you're the Headmaster's daughter, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want around here." Kira yelled after her. Minerva stopped, and when she turned around, she had the biggest smirk on her face.

"No, but as the number one mage around here, I think I can." And with that, Minerva disappeared to look for her father.

"I fucking hate her." Kira mumbled as she finally stood up and begun to dust herself off from being on the floor.

"I think everyone knows that." Sting chuckled.

"Don't mess with me Sting." She warned and Sting just rolled his eyes. She wasn't going to try anything, especially that she just got in trouble. "Someone needs to show her up and I'll gladly do it."

"Kira, you can't beat her. She's right. She's the strongest mage here."

"Well, I think it's time we change the rankings around here."

"We are already at the top. We don't have to change anything."

"Suit yourself." Kira waved off. "I'm going home, let's go Kyo." The silver Exceed flew over to Kira, falling down in her arms as she cradled him like a baby. Kyo yawned as Kira begun to soothingly rub the top of his head. "Bye everyone, see you tomorrow." Most of the mages responded, and Kira left through the main doors. But she wasn't that far down when she heard an irritating voice call after her.

"Where's my goodbye?" Sting yelled. Kira stopped and turned around to see the blonde Dragon Slayer leaning against the main doors of the guild.

"I said goodbye to everyone. What makes you so special?" She asked. But when Sting didn't respond, she just sighed, rolled her eyes, and continued walking. After talking several steps, she blindly flicked off Sting, and she could hear his laugh echo through the mountains.

* * *

Kira grunted as she lazily dragged herself out of bed with Kyo following shortly behind as he sleepily rubbed his eye. The two were awoken by a constant vicious banging on their front door, and it just wouldn't stop. They tried to go back to sleep, but when the banging continued, they decided to see what was going on. Kira picked up Kyo, placing him on her shoulder before she answered the door.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Kira snapped as she saw Rogue, Sting, Lector, and Frosch as the culprits of the vicious banging on her door. Kira had to bring her hand over her eyes, to shield the sunlight that poured into her home.

"Get dressed. We have a mission." Sting said as he snapped his fingers.

"We...what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"We are going on a mission." Sting then looked toward Rogue. "Rogue, I don't think we need to continue explaining that simple statement right?" Rogue just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What time is it?"

"9 am."

"9 am?! What the hell? I never go to the guild earlier than noon. And you guys expect me to go on a mission with you now?!"

"Yeah." Sting stated calmly as he just nodded his head.

"Well, not going to happen. Last time I checked,_ I_ had to be accompanied by_ you_ guys. Not the other way around." Kira said rather impatiently as she crossed her arms across her chest and yawned. It was definitely too early for this.

"Kyo, can you wake up and convince Kira to come with us?" Lector yelled. But all the silver Exceed did was yawn, wave his tail, and continue to sleep on his owner's shoulder. Lector sighed and then facepalmed his forehead.

"Fine then, I'll just tell Jiemma you're not even bothering to try to work out this punishment..." Sting trailed off as he turned around and waved back to Kira. "See you at the guild later..._hopefully_."

Kira grunted, he was trying her. And she didn't like that, she was only suppose to do that. But Sting was getting in her head, throwing her punishment into the mix. She certainly didn't need to get in any more trouble. And if going with them meant she could prove herself to Jiemenna...then so be it, she would go.

"Wait." Kira mumbled and all four of them stopped in their tracks, turning around. "Give me five minutes."

* * *

The Dragon Slayers and all their Exceeds walked into the train station. Their mission is simple, destroy a dark guild that has been causing havoc in a city nearby Fiore. However, they have to take a train. Kira quickly bought the train tickets, handing them to Sting and Rogue. She then turned around, heading for the train. When she didn't hear the two following her, she stopped to turn around.

"What are you guys waiting for? Come on. I want to get this down as soon as possible." She then turned back around, and entered the train with Kyo trailing fairly close behind her. The two Dragon Slayers look at each other, quite confused.

"She doesn't..." Sting then trailed off and Rogue knew what he was talking about. Rogue just sighed as he quickly closed his eyes.

"Guess not." Rogue then headed for the train, with Sting following behind him. The two Dragon Slayers quickly found Kira who was absently staring out the window with Kyo in her lap. Rogue and Sting hesitantly sat, the color draining from their faces.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kira asked. "You turned super pale in a matter of seconds."

"Motion sickness." Lector pointed out as he took a seat next to Frosch. "They'll be better once we're off the train."

Just then, the train's horn sounded, initiating its departure, and the train finally began to move out of the station, gathering speed as it continued on its route. Sting gagged, trying to fight off the bile that was threatening to come up. Rogue sighed and placed a hand over his eyes, laying back as he tried to focus on something other than his motion sickness.

"Since when do you guys have motion sickness?" Kira asked, clearly worried that the two were going to throw up or something. However, the Twin Dragons didn't respond.

"Kira, you don't have motion sickness?" Lector asked as he tapped his chin.

"No? Why?" She asked, clearly puzzled.

However, when Lector didn't respond, Kira turned to look out the window. As she saw the images whizzing past her, Kira begun to get an unfamiliar feeling. Her hands suddenly became clammy and her head was spinning. Her stomach growled, protesting the breakfast that was sitting inside her, threatening to send it back up. Kira looked away from the window, placing a hand over her mouth. Kyo saw his owner's instant change in demeanor and begun to worry.

"Kira, are you okay?" He asked and Kira quickly nodded.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She whined as she brought her head into hands.

"And their it is." Sting quickly said before he gagged once more.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're really a Dragon Slayer now."


End file.
